


Welcome to the Family

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emma an Auntie, F/F, F/M, Grandparents, Hugo a Dad, Multi, Parents Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: The day as arrived as Hugo Agreste is in the hospital with his Wife and Family waiting for the birth of the newest member of the Agreste family.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emma Agreste/Hugo Agreste, Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hugo Agreste/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the Family

Inside the Hospital waiting room are 10 people sitting, waiting for news.  
The 10 people waiting are  
Marinette Agreste: A fashion designer who owns a small independent shop and the former superhero know as Ladybug  
Adrien Agreste: A former child supermodel and superhero know as Cat Noir who now is a Physics Teacher  
Emma Agreste: Adrien and Marinette oldest child and only Daughter who is the lead Homicide Detective of Miraculous International Service  
Grace Agreste: Emma's Wife they have been married for 4 years also works with her Wife with Miraculous International Service  
Samantha "Sam" Agreste: Emma and Grace's Daughter who is a huge fan of Superheroes and wants to be one and is only 3 years old  
Luke Agreste: Emma and Grace's newest child who is only 2 months old and is sleeping in his pram holding a Cat Noir doll  
Louie Agreste: The youngest of the Agreste Children who is planning on writing a science fiction show set in a Future Paris  
Alison Laurent: Hugo's Mother in Law who is a retired Maths Teacher  
Adam Laurent: Hugo's Father in Law who works as a Train Driver  
Eloise Laurent: Hugo's Sister in Law who is currently at University studying Media Studies

They are all here for one reason as Amy Agreste, Wife of Hugo Agreste has gone into labor. 

***3 Hours Ago***  
Hugo and Amy had Alison and Adam over for Lunch, as they were sitting in the living room happily talking when suddenly Amy scream in pain "I think the baby coming" and in flash Hugo alongside Alison and Adam got Amy in the car and drove her off to the Hospital with Hugo sending a text on WhatsApp saying "Baby coming heading to Hospital" 

Only Hugo was allowed to be with Amy so Alison and Adam had to go to the waiting room  
"Our first Grandchild" Alison looked at her Husband "We are going to be the best Grandparents ever"  
They would have had a small kiss if Eloise Laurent didn't come through "Has it happened yet, new Auntie coming through"  
Eloise was stopped by her Dad "Your sister is still in labor"  
"Marinette and Adrien are finding a place to park" 

Marinette and Adrien alongside Louie arrived mere minutes after Eloise, they greet the Laurents. 10 Minutes later and Samantha Agreste runs to her Grandmother "Grandmum"  
"Hey where sweetie, we are waiting to meet the newest member of your Family"  
"Samantha don't run off like that" Emma said as she came into the Waiting room with her Wife Grace pushing Baby Luke in the Pram "Sorry Mommy", "It's ok, just be carful" they have a hug

***End of Flashback***  
Everyone was happily talking with each other when Hugo Agreste arrived in the room, he cough so he could have everyone attention  
Everyone was now looking at Hugo waiting for the biggest answer Boy or Girl  
"It's a Boy"  
Cheers and Hugs are given as well as many congratulations  
"I'm guessing you what to meet mine and Amy's son" everyone nodded 

Amy was happily holding her newborn son singing "Old MacDonald" when Hugo came in with the rest of the family  
"Hello" said Marinette "It's your Grandma and I love you very much" 

"You know Hugo" said Emma "He is very cute and whats its name" 

Hugo and Amy look at each other then back to their family "He is named after his Great Granddad"  
Marinette gasped "Say hello to Thomas Dupain Laurent Agreste"  
"Your Grandpa would have been very proud" Marinette hands Thomas to Adrien and gives Hugo a loving hug  
"I Love You"  
"I Love You Too" 

With Thomas back in his Mothers arms it was time Emma handed a small paper bag  
"Hugo as your older Sister, this is going to be the biggest challenge of your life but you are not on your own if you and Amy have any questions about raising a child you can talk to Me and Grace, Mum and Dad or your In-Laws"  
"Thanks Emma" Hugo gives his Sister a hug. "So whats in the Bag"  
"A little gif for Thomas"  
Hugo pulls out a cap and jacket with MIS written in huge letters  
"Seriously Sis"  
"What he never too young to start training to become an MIS Agent and if he wanted to play super cool Special Agent Thomas Agreste Miraculous International Service then he can"  
"We love it" said Amy "And Thomas will be a great Special Agent if he wants to be one"  
The rest of the day was filled with laugher and joy all thanks to a sleeping newborn. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I Hoped you enjoyed reading this story and welcome to the Latest member of the Agreste Family Thomas Agreste.


End file.
